Come Save Me
by blackwidow10
Summary: Held captive by Voldemort for over 5 years, Angel has been beaten and abused to near death, yet hangs on to the small ray of hope that one day her long-time love-? will come save her. And then there's the flashbacks. Note: Set in the Maurader era.
1. Default Chapter

Come Save Me  
By: Nicole Holmen  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Come on people you know what goes here. Just make up your own and put it here in your mind.  
  
A/N: I thought up this story while I was watching Daddy Day Care. How freaky is that?  
  
///She laid there in the dark room, chained to the cold stone wall, in a rare moment of peace from the bloody torture. She trailed one of the few unbroken fingers she had left along a trail of blood, her blood, that stained the floor and the walls. There was only one place she could remember where there was blood on the walls. The Shrieking Shack.///  
  
(flashback)  
  
"He's gonna be so surprised." James whispered as him, Sirius, and Angel climbed through the portrait hole.  
  
"I still think this is crazy. He might try to kill us." Sirius said, helping James pull the Invisibility Cloak over the three.  
  
"But were safe as animals. Werewolves don't attack animals, just humans." Angel whispered.  
  
"Oh how reassuring." Sirius muttered sarcastically.  
  
Angel glared at him and said, "Just remember, we're doing this for Remus." Remus. Just the sound of his name from her lips made her shudder happily. His brownish-blonde hair and amazing piercing blue-green eyes always made her weak in the knees.  
  
"Hey Angel, come on, move!" James whispered, poking her in the back. She had been daydreaming again. They walked out the front doors of the huge castle, across the large sloping lawn, to the Whomping Willow tree that covered the secret shortcut to the Shrieking Shack. Sirius picked up a stick and prodded a knot in the trunk, making the willows crashing branches freeze. They hurriedly ran the distance to the entrance and climbed in, throwing off the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"Ready?" Angel asked quietly.  
  
"Ready." James and Sirius replied in unison. The three transformed into their Animagus forms, James a stag, Sirius a dog, and Angel a tiger. They glanced at each other, then walked down the passageway, stopping at a trapdoor before them. Again they glanced at each other, then Angel pushed the door open with her cat-like nose, and they walked single-file into the room. They were immediately met by the sound of things crashing and breaking. They waited in silence for almost half an hour before the noise stopped. They walked timidly into the next room and saw Remus the werewolf sitting soundlessly by a blackened window. To get his attention, Sirius let out a loud bark, followed by a roar from Angel. Remus looked around, startled. He wondered why there was a male stag, a male dog, and a female tiger in the same room as him. Then he realized --- these were his friends.  
  
///She tried to smile as the memory came flooding back to her, but it caused her pain to her heavily bruised face. She laid in silence on the cold floor, listening to the steadily increasing fall of rain outside, until it sounded like it was coming down in torrents. As she listened, another memory came back to her.///  
  
It was a cold, rainy December night, two days before Angel's birthday. She loved the rain, the way it sounded, the way it felt on her skin, the smell, everything. She loved to just stand in it or run around in it, giving her, if only just a few, moments of peace. And tonight would be no exception. She quickly grabbed her cloak, throwing it around her shoulders, and running out into the downpour. She soon found she wasn't the only one who liked the rain. There was Remus, standing on a rock by the lake, arms out and looking up at the sky. He was completely drenched, but he didn't seem to care. Angel walked up to the rock and stood up on it behind him. She slid her arms around his waist, pulling him to her. He jumped in surprise, then turned around, his semi-short hair clinging to his face. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled and picked her up, spun her around slowly, and whispered, "My Angel."  
  
///She felt herself growing weaker, but that memory made her just a little happier. That is until she heard the footsteps walking down the corridor to her dungeon room. Every step was like a jolt of pain, torturing her, until the door finally opened. The deathly pale face and red slit eyes of Lord Voldemort towered in the doorway. He walked, or rather, glided, across the room to where she was chained. She was just waiting for Voldemort to pull out his wand and say that word. "I will ask you one time," Voldemort said, "Where is Albus Dumbledore?" She glared as best as she could through her matching black eyes and remained silent. "Fine then, have it your way." Voldemort had barely finished sentence before his wand was out. "Crucio!"///  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you want to see more of this story, tell me to write more. I already have the second chapter almost done, thanks to the tremendous demand among my friends for MORE! Sorry for constantly telling you about my social life, it's a habit. 


	2. 2

Come Save Me  
By: blackwidow10  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
A/N: Chapter 2!!!!!!! For those who care.  
  
///Angel stood there, whimpering in pain, tears flowing from her eyes. She awaited the next slap across the face from Lucius Malfoy. But it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes. "You know," Lucius said, "I used to kinda like you in school. Maybe we can make a deal." He was smiling as he said this.  
  
"Go to hell." Angel whispered, "Go to hell you sick bastard." His self- satisfied smile disappeared and he slapped her across the face, causing her to cry out in pain. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Angel collapsed to the floor, too weak to stand any longer. It reminded her of the last time.///  
  
"Get off me Malfoy!" Angel screeched, her voice echoing through the corridor. "I said, get off!" She was about to slap him but he grabbed her wrist, twisting it painfully. He grabbed her other wrist and forced her up against a wall. "Malfoy, sto-" But the rest of her sentence was drowned out by Lucius pressing his lips against Angel's. "You nasty pervert, get off me!" she screamed as loud as she could, hoping that someone would hear. But, since it was the Easter holiday, hardly anyone was around. She tried to move, to kick him or slap him, but he had her pinned.  
  
He whispered in her ear, his cold voice sending a shiver down her spine, "You're mine." He moved a ghostly pale finger down to the top button of her shirt and slowly unbuttoned them all the way down. He slid the shirt off her shoulders and dropped it to the ground. As he was reaching behind her to undo her bra, there was a yell from down the corridor. They both looked over. There was James, Sirius, and Remus, all looking furious. James and Sirius ran to help, but Remus was faster. He got to Lucius, grabbed him, turned him around, and punched him so hard he hit the floor. It sounded like his nose was broken.  
  
Angel slid to the floor, watching, as Remus pulled out his wand it at Malfoy and yelled, "Stupefy!" The spell hit the floor next to his head, knocking him out. After making sure that Lucius was really down, Remus ran over to Angel. She was wrapped in a big hug from Sirius, while James went to pick up her shirt. Remus took off his cloak and put it around her, then pulled her from Sirius to cradle her in his arms. She snuggled up to Remus as he put his deceivingly strong arms around her protectively. With help from James, Remus picked Angel up and carried her to Gryffindor tower. "I'll never let him hurt you again." he whispered, tucking her into her bed. He kissed her forehead and walked to the door.  
  
"Remus?" she whispered softly. He turned around. "Stay with me?" she asked. He could see her pleading eyes even in the dark. He smiled and walked back over to her bed, climbing in with her. She nestled herself next to him and quickly fell asleep.  
  
///Angel nearly screamed remembering this, forcing herself to think about the end, where she was with Remus. 'He'll find me,' she thought confidently, 'he always does.'///  
  
It was a bright summer day, the end of term, a few days before time to leave Hogwarts. Everyone was outside playing, exams being over. James, Sirius, Remus, and Angel were playing hide & seek, on teams, James and Angel, and Sirius and Remus. James and Angel were hiding. While Sirius went to find James, Remus hunted the grounds for Angel. As he walked around the lake, he noticed movement in the water, though there was no breeze that day. He looked again. Angel was floating out in the middle of the lake. Remus smiled slyly to himself. He pulled of his t-shirt and jeans, and slowly waded into the icy cold water. He swam as quietly as he could until he was about 10 feet away from her. He dived under, only coming up when he was right next to her. She yelled at the sudden movement, though it was quickly muffled by Remus pressing his lips to hers. "Found you."  
  
///'He'll find me.' Angel repeated in her head. 'I hope.'///  
  
A/N: Please review!!!!!! 


	3. 3

Come Save Me  
By: blackwidow10  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. A lot of stuff has been happening lately, like my boyfriend going back to Miami, and Halloween and school, but here's the next chapter and its longer to make up for not writing in awhile. Okay? Okay.  
  
///"Where's Dumbledore?" demanded Bellatrix Lestrange. "Like I would tell you, bitch." I muttered, but loud enough for her to hear. She pulled out her wand and aimed, but Voldemort laid a spidery hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
  
"She doesn't have to tell Bella. She can take the secret with her to her grave. Which may be soon." With that, Voldemort and Bella walked out, slamming the dungeon door. But she didn't care. 'A secret I'll take to my grave.'///  
  
"Name pickin' time!" Angel said happily. It was far past midnight in the Gryffindor common room and no one was around. Which is exactly how James, Sirius, Remus, and Angel liked it.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Sirius asked, looking at her strangely.  
  
(A/N: In case you haven't noticed, Peter isn't in this story. This is because I hate him. He's a dirty rotten traitor, who can enjoy his life in hell. Angel has taken his place.)  
  
"You know, a name for us, something people will remember when they see one of our fabulous pranks." Angel said.  
  
"You know, that's not a bad idea." James said, nodding his head.  
  
"But what will our name be?" Remus asked, thinking hard. Angel quickly ran up to her room and came back down with a thick book in her hands.  
  
"Oh no." Sirius whispered, while James said, "We're doomed!" She glared at them both then handed the book to Remus. When he saw the cover, he laughed and held it up for the others to see. "101 Pranks and Pranksters - The Best." Sirius said, reading the title.  
  
"Wait, where did you get this book?" Remus asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uuh, none of your business." She said quickly, grabbing the book back and flipping through the pages. "Here it is - The Amazing Marauders of the 16th Century." Angel said, holding the book open so they could see it.  
  
"So we're the Marauders now?" James asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay cool."  
  
"What about individual names?" Remus asked, looking around at them. Silence. "Okay, Sirius, transform." he said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just do it." James said. He transformed.  
  
"What names come to mind?" Remus asked, then immediately regretted it when he saw the manic grins on James and Angel's faces.  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Egotist."  
  
"Selfish."  
  
"Stuck-up little-"  
  
"Okay that's enough. I meant something Sirius will like." "Like I said, stuck-up little-"  
  
"Angel." Remus said threateningly as Sirius looked ready to bite.  
  
"How bout, uh, Padsie?" James suggested. Sirius growled loudly. "Or not."  
  
"Padfoot." Angel said simply.  
  
Sirius changed back and said, "Yeah, I like that!"  
  
"James your turn." Remus said, looking over at his friend. James stood up and changed into the handsome stag.  
  
"I got it!" Sirius said instantly, "Ugly!"  
  
Remus glared at him but Angel said, "Now Sirius, don't talk about yourself like that!" The two burst out laughing. Sirius, for his part, said nothing.  
  
"Prongs." he said, finally going back to his old self.  
  
James turned back and asked, "I like it, how'd you come up with it?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Okay. Remus what about you?"  
  
"Oooh..." Angel whispered smiling.  
  
"Stop it." James said.  
  
"But I had an idea!"  
  
"Okay, what is it." She smiled again.  
  
"Hottie!"  
  
James sighed and looked at the ceiling. Sirius hit himself. And Remus was smiling behind the book he was pretending to read. "How bout Moony?" James suggested, hoping Angel wouldn't have anything to say to this. She did.  
  
"He can moon me any-"  
  
"Don't finish that sentence." Sirius said.  
  
"Okay fine." Angel said, pretending to pout and cry.  
  
"You're turn." James said.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Any ideas?" James asked.  
  
"Cutie." Remus said instantly.  
  
"Remus, don't start." James warned.  
  
"Sexy."  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"Love Goddess."  
  
"REMUS!!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"The Devil named Angel." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Your gonna meet the Devil if you don't shut up." Angel said threateningly.  
  
"Just transform already." James said exasperatedly. Angel transformed into her tiger form.  
  
"Claws." Remus said. She changed back.  
  
"I like it!"  
  
///(Meanwhile, at Sirius's house) "Remus get some sleep will you? You look terrible." Sirius said, looking pitifully at his friend.  
  
"Can't. Haven't in awhile. Too many nightmares." Remus said, keeping his puffy red eyes on the table in front of him.  
  
"Look, I hate to say it, but there's no way that she's still-"  
  
"Don't say that, it's not true. She's still alive." Remus said quickly.  
  
"There's no way. She's been gone for five years and I don't think Voldemort is a very patient person."  
  
"She's still alive." Remus said, though mostly to convince himself. Sirius sighed and sat down on the chair across the table from Remus.  
  
"Just face it Moony, she's gone."  
  
"No!" Remus yelled, standing up so fast that he knocked his chair over, "She's not gone! I know Angel and she doesn't give up that easily. She's a fighter." Remus slowly picked up the chair and sat back down. Sirius watched his friend's once bright vivid eyes turn even darker than they had been before. Sirius gave in.  
  
"We'll find her."///  
  
(A/N: This is a flashback that is more from James, Sirius, and Remus's point of view. Also, Lily and another girl, who you will meet later, are in this chapter. But just this chapter. So far.)  
  
"Angel!" Remus called, looking around the common room.  
  
"She's not in our dorm room." Lily Evans said, walking down the stairs, temporarily distracting James, though not because of what she said, just because of the simple fact that she was there. Remus turned around, walking to the portrait hole, but not before seeing a small smile flash over Lily's lips. He ignored it however, and disappeared through the portrait hole, followed closely by James and Sirius. They searched everywhere they could think of. They finally found their first clue when they went outside to the lake, where they found a note taped to a tree that was addressed: To the Marauders. Remus quickly grabbed it and opened it up, reading the message aloud. "Show up at the entrance to the Slytherin house at 3:00 if you want the surprise of your life. Signed, Angel, Lily, Kiley." They looked at each other in shock. (A/N: Kiley is a made-up character that I use in my other stories. In this story, she is Sirius's crush.)  
  
"What the hell?" James said, grabbing the note from Remus and reading it over again, with Sirius looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Remus said. They looked up. "It's 2:45." James pocketed the note and the three quickly ran back into the castle. They slowed down when they got to the dungeons and crept along the walls, looking at each other every few minutes. They rounded the last corner leading to the Slytherin house, to find indeed, the surprise of their lives. Standing there were Angel, Lily, and Kiley, all dressed in Slytherin robes with silver and green scarves. They even had what looked like snakes tattooed to their arms.  
  
"We've decided to join Slytherin." Lily said confidently.  
  
"We got bored with Gryffindor." Kiley said.  
  
"And in a few minutes, we're going to go hang out with Lucius in the Shrieking Shack." Angel said. The looks on the faces of the boys were priceless. Remus looked at the girls in disbelief, James seemed to have his eyes closed in silent prayer, and Sirius looked livid. The girls let them like this for about ten minutes, to let this new information set in, before they all yelled, "April Fool's!"  
  
///(A/N: James isn't dead either!) "Remember the time the girls pulled a prank on us on April Fool's Day?" James said, looking around at his friends.  
  
"Yeah I remember." Remus said quietly, almost smiling at the thought. Almost.  
  
"How could I forget? They scared the hell out of me." Sirius said. Remus sighed and went quiet again. James and Sirius exchanged looks and left the room, leaving Remus to his own thoughts.  
  
A/N: Told ya it was longer. Hope ya like it. Review if you do. And if you don't, then, screw you, my story is wonderful! 


	4. 4

Come Save Me  
Chapter 4  
By: blackwidow10  
  
A/N: I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. It was that place with the classes...and the teachers...and the bad cafeteria food...I think they call it...school? And for some reason ff.net is being stubborn and won't load this chapter like I want, with the lines seperating the present and Angel's memories. So if it's confusing, it's not my fault.

Remus sat in lonely silence, his head flooded with memories of his precious Angel. 'Where is she? Is she even still alive?' He didn't want to think that way, but he feared that she may not have been able to survive Voldemort. He felt tears in his eyes again, and put his head back down on the table. He muttered to himself, "What I wouldn't give to just hear her voice again..."

(A/N: I just had to add a song in this story. It's called Love Song by Pink, in case you were wondering.)

Remus couldn't sleep. It was hopeless. Tossing and turning was getting him nowhere, especially with Sirius snoring loudly in the next bed. He finally gave up all hopes of reaching dreamland and decided to go down to the Common Room and read a book. Remus, trying not to wake anyone, walked quietly down the stairs. He stopped short, however, at the entrance to the boys' dormitories, watching yet somehow not believing what he was seeing.

There was Angel, dancing slowly around the room with her eyes closed, completely absorbed in the music coming from her magical headphones. (A/N: Electronics don't work at Hogwarts, so her headphones are magical.)

And then, she started to sing.

_I've never written a love song_

_That didn't end in tears _

_Maybe you'll rewrite my love song _

_If you can replace all my fears_

_  
  
_  
Remus felt his jaw hit the ground. He had never heard anything so beautiful in his life. And it was his girlfriend (he smiled happily at the word) who was singing, even though she insisted that she sounds like a banshee when she sings.

_I need your patience and guidance _

_And all your lovin' and more _

_When thunder rolls through my life _

_Will you be able to weather the storm?_

_  
  
_  
Angel knew she had an audience. She peeked out of one eye to see Remus standing in the doorway, eyes half-closed as he listened to her sing. Entranced by her voice.

_I need to hear that you'd die for me _

_Again and again and again _

_So tell me when you look in my eyes _

_Can you share all the pain and happy times?_

Remus felt a pair of arms slide around his neck and opened his eyes to see Angel's smiling face. Her headphones were off, hanging around her neck, the music still playing. Angel laid her head against his chest as she whispered the last line to the song.

_Cause I will love you for the rest of my life_

__  
  
They stood in content silence for almost five minutes like that, reveling in the feeling of being in each other's arms, before finally moving over to the soft couch in front of the dying fire. They lay there, cuddled together for hours, talking about random things, just enjoying being together. Angel slowly fell asleep, and Remus, finding it much easier to sleep with his arms around Angel, slowly followed suit.

Sirius came walking hurriedly into the room. Spotting Remus in the same spot he had left him in, he walked around the table and tapped his friend on the shoulder. Remus started and looked up at Sirius, tear- streaked face slowly drying.

"Remus, we've found Voldemort's hideout."

Remus jumped up. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive. And if Angel is still alive, she's surely there with him."

Bellatrix was back. Taunting Angel this time.

"Where's your little friends now, Angel? Aren't they supposed to be rescuing you? Or trying, anyway?"

Angel had been wondering that herself. But she wouldn't give Bellatrix the satisfaction of knowing that she was worried.

"Yeah, well, at least I have friends, not like you, you ugly bitch."

Bellatrix didn't like that one bit. She raised her wand, and without anyone to stop her this time, screamed, "Crucio!" The cruel pain was instant. Angel screamed in agony and fell limply in the restraints holding her to the wall.

Bellatrix, quite happy now, walked out of the room. Angel couldn't move. She just hung there limply in her chains, like a useless rag doll, trying to cling on to some memory that would keep her from blacking out.

Angel looked expectantly at Remus, sitting comfortably in front of the Gryffindor Common Room fire. He had wanted to talk to her about something. They were currently alone, or so they thought. James and Sirius, being the little devils they are, were eavesdropping on what was probably Angel's happiest memory, hidden behind a table in the corner of the room.

Remus began hesitantly. "Angel, I...I need to tell you something." He sounded so serious, and oh so nervous. Angel wondered vaguely what could possibly be making her boyfriend (she smiled happily at the word) stutter like that.

Remus continued quietly, "I...I..." This was definitely not going as Remus had planned. He couldn't bring himself to say the three words he so longed to say to Angel, his Angel. He wanted her to know. She had to know. He opened his mouth and forced out the three little words that he so desperately wanted Angel to hear.

"I love you."

There was a sound coming from the corner that sounded suspiciously like two people cheering, but Angel couldn't care less. She threw her arms around Remus's neck, hugging him tightly.

Angel played those three words over and over in her head, having finally realized that avoiding unconsciousness was impossible. Her hoarse, quiet voice spoke to the cold, empty room.

"I love you too."

Pretty please review?


End file.
